


That's a Fine Looking High Horse

by untapdtreasure



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His surname slid from her tongue like a disgusting curse word that shouldn't be uttered. It had been weeks (maybe months) since she'd said that particular thing to his face. Her hands shook, but she kept them hid out of sight behind her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shrine of Your Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nixierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixierose/gifts).



> This was written for electricbluebutterflies on tumblr. This ended up miles away from where I had initially planned it to be. And I'm not at all disappointed.

Abby turned on her heels, moving away from Marcus Kane before she prepared to throttle him. He had been nitpicking and stepping on her toes left and right. And she felt he was doing it all on purpose as some sort of twisted payback to her days on the Ark of not following the laws set forth in the Exodus charter. And she wouldn't have it. Not today. Not when everything else was falling apart around her, and she was at the end of her rope.

Marcus was hot on her heels in pursuit. He grabbed her above the elbow and spun her around to face him. "This is how you deal with everything, Abby. If you don't like it, you either run from it or do it your own goddamned way, and this is why we're constantly bumping heads. It has to stop."

She pulled her arm from his grasp. "It will stop when you stop undermining my authority, Kane." His surname slid from her tongue like a disgusting curse word that shouldn't be uttered. It had been weeks (maybe months) since she'd said that particular thing to his face. Her hands shook, but she kept them hid out of sight behind her back. "You are not the Chancellor. I am."

He rolled his eyes then as he let out a frustrated growl. "I'm the one that put you in this position. Do you think I don't remember that? Do you think that I don't get it?" He shook his head as his teeth clicked tightly together. "Abby, I don't want the position. I don't know how much more straightforward I can be. Honestly, I never wanted it. But that doesn't mean that I stopped wanting what is best for our people. It's time you face the facts. We're after the same thing. Why does it matter which of us comes up with the plan that fits?" His hand moved up and through his hair, tugging at it furiously as he did so. 

She moved into his space. Her lips formed into a sneer (a look she was well aware was unbecoming on her). Her hands came up to press on his chest as she tried to push him backwards a couple steps. "Because your plan is a disaster waiting to happen. It could get people killed. I thought you'd changed. I thought that you wanted to save lives, not take them." 

He pushed his chest against her hands, shaking his head in absolute disgust that she would stoop to this. "That's unfair, Chancellor. And you know it." He turned his head away then, intent on keeping the look in his eyes hidden from her. Every life he was responsible for prematurely ending haunted him. Every. Life. And they'd spoken of it often in confidence, and she'd taken and twisted his words to use them against him. 

She immediately regretted the words, but she had been almost powerless to stop them. Her hand flew to her mouth, swallowing back the apology that was desperate to follow it. The apology that would fall upon deaf ears. Instead, her other hand flew out to grasp his forearm. She squeezed it tightly. "Marcus..." 

His eyes flashed back to her. "No." He shook his head vehemently, teeth clicking together loudly as he tried to form coherent thoughts to speak out loud at her betrayal. Instead, all he could do was the word 'No'. He pulled his arm out of her grasp almost as if her touch had burned him. His lips pulled into a downward turn. His heart ached in his chest. He'd thought they were past this, that they had finally started to see things from the same side instead of always being at each other's throats. 

And he couldn't have been more wrong. Even if she hadn't meant the words she'd said, she'd still said them. And it was a sharp sting that she couldn't take back. 

"This is not what I planned for." Her eyes filled with tears, which she hastily blinked back. She refused to let him see her cry. Even if it might be the only thing to show him just how truly sorry she'd been. She'd forgotten whatever it was they had been arguing about, and all she wanted was to make things right with him. 

He hadn't missed the glistening in her eyes. It wasn't often that Abby had been reduced to tears in his presence. Most of those time (if not all), they dealt with Jake or Clarke or someone she felt a strong connection to. Not once had they ever been as a result of a disagreement. But then again, this was the first time since the Ark that Abby Griffin hadn't fought fair. He squared his shoulders. "Perhaps not, but what am I supposed to say? Abby, I can't pretend that I didn't hear it, that you didn't say it..." He shook his head slowly. It was more subdued than his earlier, angrier outburst. 

Her shoulders moved up into a shrug, and she she breathed out, "I know that, but you know I didn't mean it. Marcus, your support means everything to me, and I know your grief is very much real..." She swallowed thickly, forcing the lump that had formed in her throat to slide heavily down to the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry." A lone tear slid it's way down her cheek. And just as she'd gone to swipe it away, she felt his hand instead. His palm cupped her cheek as his thumb wiped it away. 

"Please don't do that. I can't be angry at you when you cry," he breathed back, stepping closer to her and taking her hip gently with his other hand. He pressed a kiss to her forehead like it was the most natural thing in the world for them, but it was anything but. He closed his eyes. "Just...just be careful next time. Okay?" 

She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, with him this close to her. She shifted then, moving her hands to his hips and clutching tightly at the fabric of his ragged t-shirt. She managed to whisper, "It won't happen again, Marcus. I swear it won't."

He pulled back, looking down into her eyes. He gave her his signature half grin and spoke softly, "Can I be mad at you again?" He didn't wait for her answer as he pulled her into a tight embrace. He closed his eyes. Being angry at her was easier than whatever it was they were doing right now, and they both knew it. But even if he had been able to just turn the anger on again, he found he didn't want to. 

"Let's go get a drink and work this out. Alright?" He pulled away, gesturing that she make her way through Alpha station's main door and toward the mess hall. 

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. Then you can tell me more about this plan of yours." Because if she was being honest with herself as much as she was being honest with him, she'd strongly been against it simply on the principle alone that it had been his idea. And that never got them very far when they played that game.


	2. Let Me Give You My Life

A good hour after the events inside the medical bay, they had the plans all sorted out (well, almost), not to mention a few drinks under their belts. It surprised him that she was able to keep up with him as she had confessed that she wasn't normally one to drink in large quantities, but each time she asked for another, he was there to oblige her. He wouldn't allow her to get sloppy, but even Chancellor's needed a break now and again. And she was long overdue. 

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, as he watched her. Their eyes met, and he smiled at her. "So you really just went against me because it was my idea?" he teased. His eyes danced with amusement as the firelight several yards away flickered faintly within them. 

Abby wrinkled her nose then. Shame colored her cheeks forcing her to look away with a shrug of her shoulders. "I do a lot of things I shouldn't when it comes to you, Marcus." Her hands moved to cup her mug as she brought it back to her lips. She took a sip, still not used to the strong taste of the moonshine in her mug. Her lips smacked slightly, trying to get the taste to lessen, but she enjoyed the lasting effect the substance had on her body. 

He was intrigued now. He shifted in the chair, sitting up a little straighter and mimicking her actions as he, too, took a swing from his own mug. To say he was surprised by her statement would have been an understatement. "Oh?" 

She cut her eyes in his direction and rolled her eyes. "Don't act so surprised, Councillor. You've known me just about my whole life. I thought you had me figured out by now." She sat her mug onto the table in front of her and propped her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her palms. She glanced around the camp. The activity was finally a dull buzz as everyone was either settling into their beds or watch duty. She should have put herself to bed already as well, but she enjoyed his company. Maybe a little more than she wanted to admit. 

He ran a hand through his hair (something he did when he was either frustrated or nervous or both). He couldn't stop staring at her now. His eyes roamed freely over her features, taking in her relaxed demeanor. He sat back, letting his lungs contract and expand as he pulled in a breath of cool night air. "Perhaps. But every time I think I have you all sorted out, you surprise me again." Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. He stretched his arm out across the table, holding his mug, but not picking it up.

She shifted then, eyes locking fully onto him. She smiled. "Well, I have to keep you on your toes, Marcus. Can't have you getting rusty, can I?" She shifted her chin into one palm and moved her free hand to lie on top of his forearm. 

The heat in the pit of his stomach (brought on by the drink) intensified at her touch. His eyes moved down, steadying on her hand. He slowly brought his other hand to lay over hers. His fingers gently stroked the back of her hand. "We wouldn't want that at all, Abby." His voice was so soft that he wasn't sure he'd actually managed to speak. He cleared his throat. "Not with danger around every corner."

Her skin goosepimpled at his touch. She had to force herself to focus on the words he was speaking and not the touch of his hand. She lifted her eyes up to meet his then and gave him a slight nod. "Glad to see we're on the same page." She shifted her hand, managing to lace their fingers together. 

The shift was so subtle that he was certain that they'd had too much to drink or that he was dreaming. And either way, he found he wanted to stay there with her like they were, but it was late. They had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow, and as it was, they were risking headaches at the very least or full blown hangovers depending on how the moonshine decided to effect their bodies. He squeezed her fingers. "Let me walk you home." 

She frowned then, desperately not wanting the night to be over. But she stood as he helped her to her feet. Their hands stayed entwined, and it was as simple as shifting their bodies so they were side by side to keep them connected, to keep them grounded. She felt slightly light headed as the liquor coursed through her at a rapid rate upon standing. She leaned into him then, swaying slightly. "Maybe you should." Her free hand landed on his stomach as she steadied herself. The world was swaying slightly back and forth, and she didn't want to fall flat on her ass.

He gently guided her through the small section of tables and chairs and toward her sleeping quarters. In the dark, he knew that no one could tell they were holding hands, not that he cared for anyone to see, but for the time being, he wasn't sure what was happening between them, and he planned to figure that out before he made any kind of announcement to their people. "Just lean in to me if you need to."

And she did. She felt safe and warm with his hand snug around hers. Her other arm had wrapped itself around the arm that held her hand. She stayed this way until they were just outside her tent. She looked up at him. Her stomach erupted into a fit of butterflies as their eyes met. "Goodnight, Marcus." 

He leaned down then, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Sweet dreams, Abby." And he turned her gently and sent her inside. If he hadn't, he'd likely try and follow her, and that wasn't what they needed right now. And he knew it. He watched as she disappeared beneath the tent flap, and his heart clenched. He had no idea what would happen, but he found that he was no longer afraid to find out.


	3. No Sweeter Innocence

Marcus blinked in the sunlight. The only indication of the hangover he sported was that he couldn't quite open his eyes all the way. It was only then that he was grateful for the fact that he wasn't scheduled for guard duty until that afternoon. He had yet to see Abby that morning. Which was odd in and of itself, but he suspected that her hangover was just a bit (if not a lot) more prominent than his own. So he cut her some slack.

He had two cups of coffee under his belt at this point, and he already felt better. He moved to take a clean mug and filled it for her. Instead of waiting for her to come to him, he decided to go to her. He moved toward her sleeping quarters, knowing it was unlikely that she was still in her tent, but it didn't hurt to try.

\- -

Abby (never one to waste time and sleep in) had rolled out of bed at almost sunrise. She was instantly met with pain and nausea. The perfect punishment for the drinks that she and Marcus had shared the night before (and one she was adamant that she deserved). She grimaced, breathing in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. It helped fight the nausea, but it did nothing for the pounding of her head.

And somehow, she found that fitting as well. She would think twice before getting drunk with Marcus again, or at the very least, she wouldn't attempt to keep up with him. Lessons usually learned the hard way. She wasn't looking forward to stepping outside her tent into the sunlight, but it had to be done. She had some work in medical that couldn't be put off any more.

She shielded her eyes with her hand and faced the inevitable. It was only too little too late that she realized she had stepped straight into a hard body.

"Woah. It's hot," Marcus managed to say all the while keeping the contents of the mug in the mug. One look at her, and he knew she was in far worse shape than he'd been in.

He managed to steady her, hand on her hip, and keep them both completely upright. "That bad, huh?" He gently placed the mug into her hand. "This will help. Trust me." Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and he vowed to take better care of her if they ever decided to get drinks together again.

Her lips twisted into a frown. "I couldn't possibly keep anything down right now," she spoke as a groan left her throat, but she clung almost helplessly to the warmth of the mug.

"Sip it," he coaxed. He turned them slightly and headed them in the direction of medical. "It's not a quick fix, but it definitely helps with the pounding head."

She blinked up at him, squinting slightly. "I wasn't aware of your degree in medicine, Marcus."

He chuckled softly. "It's called experience, Doctor Griffin." He didn't bother to drop his hand from the small of her back as he guided her toward her sanctuary.

She shook her head, instantly regretting the motion. A groan fell from her mouth. "That's Chancellor to you, Marcus Kane." She pushed slightly at his arm.

He gave a mock scowl. "Oh, Abby. Cut it out. We're way past formalities. Always have been." His arm slipped securely around her back, pulling her against him. To his delight, her shirt and jacket had ridden up to reveal a soft patch of her skin to which his thumb had made contact with. He couldn't resist stroking it slowly back and forth. 

Her breath caught in her throat at his touch. Her eyelids grew heavy under the impications that something was definitely shifting between them. It has been for some time now. She brought her hand to her mouth as she remembered the soft feel of his lips in the very spot. She turned her head toward him, meeting his eyes. 

She dared to be bold, dared to do what her heart wanted. Her arm that wasn't holding the mug of coffee slipped around his waist, mimicking his hold on her. She leaned into him, remembering the feel of his body as she had clung to him on the way to her tent last night. She spoke softly, "Always have been."

They were at the door of the medical bay now. He turned slightly, pulling her to stand in front of him. His hands rested on her hips as he looked down at her. "I'd like to see you again tonight."

She frowned up at him. "It's likely you'll see me some time today." She narrowed her eyes as her head tilted to the side in question of his intentions. "I don't see why we have to wait until tonight."

He leaned down, lips pressing against her cheek before he moved his mouth to her ear. He whispered, "I want to see you tonight in a non-work or camp related way, Abby. Think of it as a date of sorts. We can take a walk outside the camp. There's a place I'd like to show you." And then he pulled away, taking his warmth as he went. 

She couldn't move. Her skin tingled where his lips had touched her cheek. The shiver that skated up her spine at the feel of his breath against her ear as he spoke had awoken a place deep inside her that she had long since forgotten. Her eyes followed his back, surprised when he turned and spoke again.

"Sip the coffee, Abby. I promise it will help with your head. Experience remember." He gave her a wink and a quick wave before he disappeared around the side of Alpha station and to get on with his work duties for the day. He whistled a soft tune of a song long ago forgotten. Today was a beautiful day, and he could only hope it would get better as it went along. Especially when night fell, and he was alone with her.


	4. My Lover's the Sunlight

For Abby, the day seemed to drag on and on. Her hangover finally dissipated somewhere between the cup of coffee and the small meal she called her lunch. She couldn't be more grateful of that fact when she'd been called out of medical to the engineering tent to stitch up Sinclair's arm after a worksite accident.

Marcus had been on hand to determine that the cause had definitely been accidental and not intentional. He had met Abby's eyes as she worked on Sinclair. He gave her a knowing smile and a nod as he exited to carry on with his day. 

She felt her heart skip a beat as he gave her that hint of a smile that she or anyone else had rarely been privy to. She couldn't stop the smile that pulled at the corners of her own mouth. She blushed when Sinclair gave her a funny look. She had to look away as she finished the last stitch and tied the knot before snipping the excess suture thread. "You'll need to keep this dry, and then come see me in a week to have the stitches removed."

Sinclair nodded. "Sure thing, Madam Chancellor." He lifted a hand to indicate the direction that Marcus had just exited. "So something's going on there, isn't it?" He had known for quite awhile that most of his two friends problems with one another was their growing attraction. "I think that's great."

She snorted softly. "There's nothing going on. Well, there is, but it's-it's nothing." But even she knew she was lying to herself. She then let out a defeated sigh. "It's just dinner and a walk."

Sinclair put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Like I said, Abby, I think it's great. You both deserve a little happiness."

She glanced in the direction in which Marcus left and then nodded. "I just wish I knew what to expect."

"He'll be a perfect gentlemen unless you give him reason to not be." He knew Marcus well enough to know that he was respectful and wouldn't ever push her into a situation she wasn't at all ready for.

\- -

Abby had no idea how to do her hair. Clothes were scarce on the Ark when it was in Space. Now on the Ground they had what was on their backs and little else. So that wasn't even an issue, but she could still make herself look nice. 

In the end, she settled for wearing it down and brushing it until it was nice and soft. Her entire body felt alive with nerves. She hadn't been on a date since before she married Jake. She wasn't sure if she remembered how to behave. 

The sound of Marcus clearing his throat just outside her quarters had her jumping slightly as she was jerked from her memories. "Almost ready. You can come in if you'd like." She had seated herself on the edge of her bed to put on her boots.

Marcus slipped into the tent. He held one hand behind his back as he gave her a smile. "I didn't think tonight would ever get here." As she stood, he stepped closer and offered her the hand he had hidden. Between his fingers was a single purple flower with white accents. "Not much else is growing this time of year." His cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

She took the flower and brought it to her nose. "Oh, Marcus! It's perfect!" She stepped toward him and moved up onto her tip toes to place a kiss on his stumbled cheek. "Thank you. Just let me find something to put it in." They didn't have much, but they managed to find a small object that would double as a vase.

\- -

As they made their way through the gate, Marcus slipped his hand into hers. He held a makeshift picnic basket and blanket in the other arm. He smiled over at her. "You look beautiful tonight, Abby."

Abby's smile lit up her whole face. Her hand shifted in his to intertwine their fingers together. She leaned in close to him. "You don't look so bad yourself, Marcus." She felt her heart begin to race at the thought of what tonight might bring.

"I found this place awhile ago when I needed some time to think. Some space." He lead them off the main path onto a slightly overgrown path. He helped her over a fallen tree so that she didn't fall. He met her eyes for a moment before they continued on the path. "So I keep coming back whenever I need some time away, and I want to share this with you, Abby. I want this to be our place." 

"I can't believe how much everything has changed. Six months ago, we weren't even friends. Not really." She clung tightly to his hand as the terrain became more rocky and uneven. "And now, we're going on a date." She felt her cheeks flush. Her smile brought one of his own as he looked back at her. "I'm sure I'll love it." And she knew she would. Not because it would be beautiful-which she no doubt knew it would be-but because it was special to him, and now he wanted to share it with her.

They were quiet as they traveled along. It wasn't quite dark yet, but it was getting there. The last of the sun had disappeared moments before they'd left camp, but it was still light enough to make out the path before them.

"We're here." They stepped out onto a little flat plane that allowed them to see the area around them for miles. The sky overheard was dotted with stars, and he let go of her hand to set the basket down and spread the blanket over the ground. "I thought we'd have a picnic and star gaze." 

She moved around the small area, taking in all the sights and sounds and smells that had no doubt brought him back time and again. She started to wrap herself in a hug as a slight breeze brought on a chill in the air, but she felt him press against her back and wrap himself around her. She leaned back into him. "It's beautiful, Marcus. Thank you so much for sharing this with me." 

He placed a small kiss to the side of her head as he held her close to him. "I want to share everything with you. I tried to fight the way I feel for you, Abby." The emotion in his voice caused it to tremble slightly. 

"Why?" She closed her eyes as she slipped her hands over his and held him close so that he wouldn't pull away.

He tightened his hold on her, moving his mouth and nose against the part of her body where her neck met her shoulder. "I never let myself hope that you could feel for me what I am feeling for you. All the things that I've done..."

She turned then, searching his eyes. "You're no longer that man." Her hands moved up his chest to his neck and finally onto his cheeks. She lifted herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his in a slow, lingering kiss. 

His arms moved around her waist and held her close to him. He let his tongue slide along her bottom lip, and instantly, he was rewarded as her mouth opened to him. He melted into the kiss, deepening it, but not rushing it. It felt good to just be with her. 

The intimacy of their first kiss wasn't lost on her. It made heat crawl through her body like a slow burning fire, and it thrilled her like nothing had in a very long time. Her hands had slid from his cheeks and up into his hair.

The need for air caused them to pull apart, but only so far as their foreheads still touching. He lowered her back to the ground. His lips curled into a smile. "I'm glad to see that I was wrong."

She loosened her fingers from his hair and leaned back up to press her mouth t his in a sweet, chaste kiss. "Very wrong indeed, Marcus Kane." She then pulled out of his embrace and moved toward the blanket. Her hand grasped his along the way. "And just what did you bring us to eat? I'm starving." She dropped to the blanket on her knees and looked up at him.

He followed her, unable to look away as the last of the light disappeared and the were left with only the moonlight to illuminate their blanket.


	5. Should've Worshiped Her Sooner

Abby looked over and couldn't stop the smile that fell onto her lips. She then leaned forward to use her lips and tongue to remove the bit of berry that clung to his upper lip. "You had a bit of something..." She blushed when she realized just how bold she had been. Her cheeks were a dark crimson. 

Marcus then leaned over and cupped her cheek. "Thank you." He kissed her mouth tenderly. "I don't think I could make it in this life, on the Ground, without you." His mind flashed to all the times he had almost lost her-whether by his own hand or at the hand of others-and had to move closer to her. "I know that I never want to."

"That makes two of us." She hadn't had an easy time of it with her own choices landing her in trouble and with Clarke, so his constant presence helped to calm the ache inside her. She kissed him again.

He melted into the kiss and took great care to wrap his arm around her back as they shifted to laying down on the blanket. He loomed over her as their lips broke apart. "We should probably look at those stars now." He gave her lips a soft peck and shifted his body so that she could use his arm and shoulder as a pillow.

The stars seemed that much more beautiful now that they weren't in space with them. They could appreciate the words they'd read to describe them now in a way that they hadn't on the Ark.

She snuggled close to him, pointing upwards to one of her favorite constellations. She then curled her hand into his that he pressed over his heart. She let her eyes shift to him, watching him as he delighted in what it was he was experiencing. She knew that he had shared this special place with her, and now she knew just what she meant to him.

He could feel her eyes on him and held out as long as he could before shifting to meet her eyes. "What?" He teased.

"Nothing." She smiled and shifted her head so she could once again get lost in the stars with him.

\- -

The hours passed quickly-too quickly-and the moment found them passing through the gate of Camp Jaha. He hated to admit that he wanted this night to last forever. As he lead her right up to her door, he ached to pull her into his embrace and never let her go. He had been so lost in the thought of how to keep her in his company for longer that he almost missed that they were ducking into her quarters.

She turned to face him shyly as she lit the lamp with her free hand. "Stay..." Her hand slipped out of his and reached for the blanket and basket that he held in his other arm. She laid the basket gently on the floor and then the blanket on top of it. She slipped into his arms so easily that it wasn't lost on her that he had met her mouth half way.

Now they were kissing, her hands eagerly moved up his shoulders and into his hair as he lifted her from her feet and moved her toward her bed. He laid her down gently and covered her body with his own. 

Neither of them certain of how they'd come to be divested of their boots and clothes, but here they lay completely naked in one another's embrace. And they had yet to take that next step.

Abby looked up into his eyes. Her lips parted as she began to speak. "I don't need you, Marcus. You know I don't. I'm capable on my own. I'm used to being alone...but I want you."

His fingers pressed to her lips, trying to silence her. "I know, Abby. I know." He replaced his lips with his fingers as he kissed her deeply. He had been lost in her all night. This moment had been inevitable. That much he knew, that much he would never take for granted. 

She curled her body into his, pressing parts of her against parts of him. Maybe her earlier words were a lie she told herself, maybe they were the absolute truth. She didn't know. She didn't even care. They were as close as she had ever hoped they would be, and after everything that they had been together, she didn't want to stop. Not now. Not ever.

He shifted between her legs, entering her in a slow and deliberate way. His body quaked as he slipped deeper into her. This was everything he had ever hoped it would be. 

She dug her nails into his side as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. Her back arched as her mouth fell open in a silent cry of desperate pleasure. She raked her nails upwards as they her hands wrapped around his shoulders. Her legs wrapped snugly around his hips, arching into him to bring him all the way home.

He cried out into her shoulder as his teeth and lips and tongue moved along her skin. He didn't know which he wanted-needed-most so he did all three. He would devour her if he could. His hips slowly began to pull from her only to push back into her at the loss of her. "Abby..."

The way their bodies moved together was as if they had always been made to be as one. Their cries and pants and kisses came naturally, came together, as their love making came to an end. Their lips crashed together for the final time as the pleasure overcame her body and pulled him with her.

They rolled to their sides with their eyes locked on one another. Her hand came up to move along his stubbled jaw. He moved his thumb along her bottom lip. He felt her lips press against it. He then turned his head and pressed his mouth to her pulse point. 

"I love you."

Neither knew which said it first. Neither even cared. It was true in ways that only made sense to them. He moved in closer, wrapping himself around her and pulled her close. He buried his face against the span of her neck that met his shoulder. He breathed them in, unable to stop the smile that played against her sweaty, soft skin.

Her hand moved Into his hair, giving a slight tug. "The entire camp is going to know you spent the night."

He lifted his head, searching her eyes. "Should I leave?"

"I'll have you floated if you even dare to try," she teased. A chuckle rose up between them for a moment until their joined mouths silenced it. 

Maybe Abby was wrong, she thought. Maybe she did need him after all. She curled into his body, tucking her head against his chest so she could hear his heart beat just beneath his ribcage. 

He held her a little tighter, unable to risk this all being nothing more than a dream that he'd be forced to wake from. 

They were in this together. No matter where it took them or how far away. Together was better than being alone. And it was as inevitable as the rising sun.

//the end


End file.
